


candy gram

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: the house arrest chronicles [2]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Mean Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Jennifer comes baring snacks (and snark)
Relationships: Anissa Pierce & Jennifer Pierce, Grace Choi & Jennifer Pierce, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Series: the house arrest chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672348
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	candy gram

Anissa was cuddled up next to Grace on the couch, where they were watching _Mean Girls_ on Netflix for the sixth time, when her doorbell chimed and the intercom went on.

“Yo.” Jennifer’s voice floated into the room. “Anissa? I know you can hear me. Tell your Siri robot slave thing to let me in, it’s cold in this hallway.”

Anissa rolled her eyes but chuckled at her little sister.

“Shonda, let this trifling little girl inside.”

As soon as the door opened Jennifer stalked inside and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh I’m trifling, huh? Guess you don’t want those snacks I scored from the only open bodega in town.”

“Hi Jennifer,” Grace smiled brightly at the girl, and she tossed her a bag of bright Skittles in response. “Hi Grace. Let’s see: hot Funyons for me, Skittles for Grace...and none for Anissa Pierce bye!”

Anissa stood up and threw an arm around Jennifer’s waist, tickling her until she gave up the snack Anissa had paid her for – a king sized bag of Reese’s Pieces. “Girl if you don’t sit your little behind down.” Anissa pulled Jennifer down with her on the couch. Jen scooted onto Anissa’s lap with a cheeky smile. Anissa tried to pry her off put the girl wouldn’t move so she sighed and reached around her hold Grace’s hand.

“Ya’ll need a bigger couch,” said Jennifer. Anissa shook her head.

“Keep tryin it, little girl, keep tryin it. And Shonda is _not_ my slave!”

Grace wisely said nothing, already have had this conversation with Anissa before. Jennifer shrugged and dug into her Funyons, fully engrossed by the infamous Halloween party where Cady throws up on Aaron’s shoes. Grace reached behind Jennifer and Anissa’s hand. Anissa took it and smiled.


End file.
